More than Friends!
by Federam
Summary: Jack and Hiccup are two 17 y-o normal high school students, their only secret is the feelings they hold for each other. Is a tragedy the only way for these two (idiots) to open up! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo, this is my very first story and I'm really nervous about it. I honestly didn't think I'd be seriously writing something but I really wanted to do something about the movie Rise of the Guardians ('cause I fell in love with Jack, obviously) so here it is! If you find any grammar mistake or any wierd expressions you don't understand, please be a nazi and tell me, I swear I won't bite you (crossed fingers).**

**The characters Jack Frost and Hiccup from the movies "Rise of the Guardians" and "How to Train your Dragon" DO NOT belong to me, they belong to the proper owners.**

**Chapter 1: Incoming Danger**

Hiccup was yawning, trying to remain awake during another boring Maths lesson with his teacher, Mr. Benson, who would have done anything to get his attention so that he could learn something. Truth be told, Hiccup was one of the worst students in that subject although the boy was actually very gifted when it came to English, Spanish and Science… the teacher himself used to tell his father he could have been a top-class student but he just won't try. Which was a lie actually, Hiccup just felt like Maths really wasn't something he could understand, now or ever, so he simply preferred to not waste his time on it.

Hiccup soon found something more interesting to distract himself with, more like someone actually… Jack Frost sat only a couple of rows before him. He was one of his classmate and friend. Well, ex-friend since they haven't been talking that much for at least half a year now. Hiccup couldn't help but stare at the back of his head, admiring the other boy's silky white hair, his pale skin, his ice-blue eyes, the tall and lean body, sitting lazily on his chair, he too bored from the lesson. Hiccup was soon blushing and starting to get hard from the simple sight of the god-like male.

At a certain point the white-haired boy turned to quickly shoot a glance backwards, feeling like someone was staring at him, but all he could see was Hiccup quickly averting his gaze from him and instead starting to take notes. Jack smirked a little and turned again, facing the teacher. He was actually missing the other boy's company a lot, but he couldn't do anything about it since Hiccup had clearly stated he didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Before that they had been friends for almost 7 years. They met as they were still kids in the football team they played in: they were both talented, friendly and kind, with Hiccup being the slightly more introverted guy. But Jack found out he actually liked that type of person and they soon became friends. Since then a lot of time had passed and the two boys had grown up a lot, both in mind and… in body. Jack couldn't help but look at the other boy's frame, without anyone noticing it: Hiccup was just slightly shorter but more muscular than him, he had chocolate-brown hair and amazing vivid green eyes. As they used to hang out together Jack had surprised himself staring at those unending orbs multiple times, only to avert his gaze moments later, pink spreading onto his cheeks…

Then he was suddenly brought back to reality when with a loud noise the classroom door was forced open and two men dressed in black with shotguns in their hands entered the classroom. And they shot.

* * *

As Hiccup noticed Jack's head turning towards him he immediately lowered his glance, searching for a pen to at least pretend to be writing down some notes and make the other male think he wasn't looking at him. _"Oh God, I'm such an idiot! Why can't I just stop staring at him? After all, I'm the one who decided to break our 7 years long friendship… although that wasn't really what I wanted. Huh." _ Hiccup thought to himself. Unaware that his ex-friend was also thinking about him at that very moment, the brown-haired boy started remembering that awful day 6 months ago when he had said to Jack that they couldn't be friends anymore.

*FLASHBACK*

"…Could you come again? I think I misheard you, Hic." Said Jack, a frown appearing on his pale chiseled face.

"I said we can't be friends anymore, J…Frost." Repeated Hiccup, opting for the other's last name in order to sound colder. "I don't think our friendship has any reason to be anymore, so I'll just stop it here." He continued, trying to disguise his sad voice with a stern expression on his face. Staring Jack right in the eyes was killing him, Hiccup could feel his own heart break while saying such words, but the truth is he wasn't really lying. He couldn't keep up this farce, pretending to be okay with being just friends… Hiccup had loved Jack for a while now, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the other. At first he didn't want to because he wasn't sure how the other boy would have reacted: if Jack had changed the way he saw him, if he had been crept out from Hiccup's not-so- innocent intentions… what would he have done then? Just the thought of Jack feeling disgusted of him made his whole body shake in pain. He couldn't have that. He had already begun to ponder the possibility of breaking up their friendship, but he still hoped the white-haired male would have loved him back one day, so he waited in uncertainty. Than, just about a month before all of this, Jack met a girl and they started dating. When they officially became a couple Hiccup felt like something inside him broke apart, still he faked the hugest smile he could and congratulated with both of them. But In the end Hiccup had had his answer: Jack would never love him.

"…But why are saying something like that? Don't you know that I... that you… are important to me?!" asked Jack angrily. But Hiccup didn't get his hopes high, the handsome boy before him meant it just as a friend, obviously, since he had now a fiancée. "I'll go now… we'll see each other during classes, I guess." And with that Hiccup left, trying hard not to run away, not to cry. But in the end he couldn't, he had endured far too much, so as soon as he was sure Jack couldn't see him he released the lump he felt in his throat and cried freely.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

His sulking was abruptly interrupted when the door to the classroom was wide opened by two armed men. He barely had any time to panic before they raised their shotguns… and shot.

**And that's it for the moment! I have already thought about how the story will proceed so chap. 2 is going to be out soon! Still, I'm not 100% sure where I should end it, but there's still time for it T.T Any warnings, advices and/or critics are welcome! Hope you liked it! See ya :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright, hi everyone! I know it's really soon for the second chapter to be out but I hope you won't complain XD I'm actually in a writing frenzy and couldn't help but write this down since the positive feedback you gave me. I honestly didn't think you'd be able to drive me this much, so thank you guys! In this chap we'll have some angst, but I don't plan to make it a fundamental part of my story, I don't really like depressing stories ^^"**

**Inspiring songs: "Temporary Bliss" and "Endlessly" by The Cab (I forgot to point them out in the previous chap: "Angel with a Shotgun" and "Lovesick Fool" still by The Cab) **

**Chapter 2: I won't allow that!**

As the two men entered the classroom with their shotguns raised the whole class freezed with Mr. Benson being unable to close his mouth, interrupted right in the middle of his Maths explanation. All he could do was staring at the threatening armed males as they were some wild animals ready to kill any time. And in fact they were. The taller guy immediately aimed at the teacher and shot without a second thought. A loud scream was heard as the hurt man cursed and bent down, holding tight his arm, which was copiously bleeding. Some girls and a couple of boys screamed terrified, another boy suddenly became pale and fainted, falling on his desk.

Then the second armed man talked: "SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! If any of you makes another noise, even the slightest, they won't end up well. This I can promise you…" He finished with an awkward grin on his face. The other one simply raised his weapon, aiming for no one in particular but to silently threaten all the students. In the meantime Hiccup was trying to make eye contact with Jack, he was desperate to find about his ex-friend: was he scared? Was he thinking about his girlfriend or… about him? _"That's enough, Hiccup!"_ thought the brown-haired boy to himself _"Right now what I have to do is to keep calm and find a way out of this. But to do that, first I have to find out the reason why these two psychos attacked us… who the hell are they anyway?" _Just as he was pondering the first step to make, a firm well-known voice echoed through the otherwise silent classroom.

"Who the hell are you? What do you plan on doing with us?" asked Jack. Hiccup mentally cursed, why did the white-haired boy always have to be so straight-forward? Did he ever think before acting? Obviously this same thought crossed Mr. Benson's mind who shakingly got up and barely made a pace towards his student, starting to scold him "Frost, shut up! Do you want yourself to get kil…?!" But he couldn't finish as the armed man who was nearer him hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out. "Now then, what an annoying man! The boy is just a little curious… hmm." That creepy grin was back on his face and was aimed directly at Jack, which didn't show any sign of fear. "And he's not just curious, he's quite the bold boy as well. Perfect!" Continued the short man with a delighted expression. He quickly made his way before Jack's desk, who simply looked up, openly challenging him. Suddenly the short man's face lost all of his cheerfulness and a moment later he hit Jack hard with his open hand, slapping him. Jack's cheek soon became a dark shade of pink, before the boy once again pointed his gaze right at the man before him.

"_What does he have on his mind?! Does he have a plan or something like that? Is he really in such a hurry to DIE?" _As soon as Hiccup fully realized what he had just thought his stomach started aching, like someone was clenching his insides, his breath suddenly stopped. He started to silently gap for air. While Hiccup was starting to experience a primeval fear, the short armed man was clearly losing his temper and grabbed Jack by his arm. "Fine, since you feel like being a tough guy, let's see how tough you really are, shall we?" A dangerous light was shining in his grey eyes as he forced Jack in front of the class right in the middle of the first desk row. The students sitting there backed away as much as they could without moving their chairs, scared to make even the faintest sound. Then the short man started to talk once more "Now we'll play a little game before your friends since you obviously didn't understand how serious we are about this." He raised his shotgun, aiming straight at the boy's chest. "I'll count down to 10. If you'll beg me not to kill you I may spare your life, otherwise… bang! Got that?" As Jack remained silent Hiccup couldn't do anything but hope the boy really had something up his sleeve to get out of that situation, but as the grey-eyed man started his deadly countdown Jack didn't move_._ _"Why aren't you doing anything, Jack? Are you just going to let yourself get killed like that? What will be of the people you cared about? And the ones who cared about you?!" _

"10…9…8…"

A silent tear formed in Hiccup's bright eye, quickly rolling down his cheek. _"Is this really the end of it? I couldn't even bring myself to tell you how I really feel about you… I couldn't tell you that I loved you. And now you'll never know about it!"_

"7…6…5..."

"_Please don't! Don't leave me! Not just yet" _A sudden image of Jack and Hiccup as children appeared in his mind. They were holding hands in agreement, both grinning widely…it was the time Jack had asked him to be best friends, after they had lost a football match. "If we become best friends, we'll definitely get to work better together: our team will be unstoppable. Well, how does that sound?" Hiccup first nodded, than smiled as wide as he could because of the catching smirk on the other kid's face. He remembered feeling warm and safe just looking at the other male.

"4…3…2…"

"_That idiotic smirk of yours, I don't want to lose it. I can't let it end here! I…"_

The moment before the short man could pull the trigger Hiccup jumped atop of his desk and screamed with his whole being_ "_I WON'T ALLOW THAT!". The brown-haired male could almost feel the adrenaline being pumped in his system, his breathing accelerating even further and his heart beating so strong it could have broken his own ribcage. As all the other people in the room turned to look at him in shock, he jumped forward landing on an empty desk in the row before him and prepared to leap once more. He had to get to Jack, he had to save him.

**And that was it! I hope you liked it! I'd better warn you right now that I don't really have a schedule to this story as far as publication is concerned: when a new chap is ready, I'll post it as soon as possible. So don't expect the next one to be out tomorrow (although I can't say it won't happen for sure...). Next chapter is going to be action-packed and it'll have some more Angt. Since I'm not English it's going to be a tough one to write so I may need a couple of days to complete it. Well, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here is the next chapter! This was a little hard to write, just as I had predicted but that's not why I couldn't upload it yesterday: the fact is that I just started re-reading the Harry Potter books all over again and I didn't have enough time to write anything, sorry ^^". Also, today when I got back home from classes I found out my cat had passed away so I really was in a mood to isolate and just write. **

**Chapter 3: Fight!**

Jack couldn't really help it: he was never that great at resisting his impulses and his whole body was yelling him to stop those men and defend everyone, but acknowledging his disadvantage all he could do was asking as arrogantly as possible "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Then, the situation had escalated very quickly and now he was standing before everyone else, with a shotgun aimed at him. Honestly, his actions hadn't been that smart and right now he was almost paralyzed by fear. At least he was able to keep a calm appearance, although it risked to crumble down the moment he laid his eyes on Hiccup. The teenage boy was crying. The white-haired male averted his gaze from his friend, unable to withstand the pain that invaded his body. Jack's heart suddenly ached and his body's temperature fell down a little, shivers running through his spine. That was definitely not what Jack had planned to do, he wanted to help him, save him, but all he had done had just worsened Hiccup's stress. The other boy had always been very calm and didn't really like violence or anything like that, truth be told he felt unconditioned love for every living creature. After all, he had been able to save and breed Toothless and to raise it as a watchdog, although it really was just a little cat and with no tail on top of that. An unnoticeable smirk appeared on his face, warmth coming back to his body just remembering his friend's kindness.

Then, when the countdown was about to end, just as his life was, he heard Hiccup's cry. He gaped wide-eyed as he saw the brown-haired male jump on his own desk and then leap forward to the empty desk before him and on, swiftly approaching him. But not fast enough as the short armed man noticed him and raised his weapon to put an end to the incoming threaten. "NO!" screamed Jack holding the man's arm down and squeezing it hard, hindering him from shooting at his Hiccup. _"Whoa… did I just think of Hic as mine?!" _But he didn't have much time to think about it as Hiccup had finally got onto the desk right before them and with a burst of energy jumped high and performed an astonishing axe kick on the armed man next to him. The man tried to raise his free arm to parry the blow but wasn't quick enough and was hit full force on his left collarbone. A loud, eerie crack was heard as the bone broke. Then Hiccup used the man's already damaged shoulder as a base to jump off and behind him, thus sending the other man down on the ground. "I'm not done yet!" roared the enraged male as he turned and grabbed the grey-eyed man's leg to lift him with a graceful motion and started spinning.

Up to this moment the second armed man had only shot once at Hiccup and that was while he was jumping on the desks towards Jack, although he had failed to hit him since he couldn't predict where the boy would jump next. Hiccup was feeling quite reassured: the tall man couldn't do anything at this point to stop him as he was making his companion spin rapidly, effectively creating a shield around himself… unless he was willing to risk hitting his fellowman, that is. Hiccup decided he didn't really want to try out the loyalty of the tall armed man so he let go of the short one, sending him flying against the other. With a loud thud the two men collided and both ended up falling on the ground.

Hiccup was panting heavily, the adrenaline burning off his system and leaving him completely worn out. He turned to smile weakly at Jack who was still looking at him, mouth and eyes wide open in shock. "Are you alright, Frost?" he asked smirking. Jack slowly closed his mouth and although surprise was still lingering in his eyes he made a couple of steps towards Hiccup and staried at him with a cold and… perhaps even angry expression on his face. "Idiot! Why did you put your life in such a danger?! You didn't have to help me! Besides, we are not even friends anymore, so why did you even go that far to save me?!" asked Jack. Tears quickly formed in Hiccup's eyes, he couldn't help it and he hated to be this weak when it came to his feelings for the white-haired male before him. But this time he was going to say it, no more regrets, no more lies. Jack had to know what his longtime friend felt for him, although he had a girlfriend and was probably very happy with her. He opened his mouth, not looking at the other boy, to shakingly utter those heavy, difficult words just for this one time to the person he truly loved. "Jack, I… really… do lo…" But he couldn't finish. As soon as Hiccup had started to speak Jack had run forward and had embraced him. But it wasn't a hug. In fact, the second armed man had already recovered and had raised his shotgun aiming for Hiccup's back. Mere moments before the deadly shot Jack side-jumped holding tight Hiccup. The two boys crashed on the floor, almost hitting the front wall. Jack, unhurt, raised his head to look at Hiccup's condition and shock quickly overcame him: Hiccup had passed out, the white-haired man didn't know whether it was because he had hit his head during the fall or because of the pain. The shot had actually hit him, partially destroying his left leg: he could clearly see snapped bones, ripped muscles and a lot of blood. For a moment Jack was also about to faint at this horrible sight, but he struggled to remain conscious. _"I have to do something about that wound or Hiccup is going to die!"_ he thought to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks, panic engulfing him.

**A/N** **As usual, I hope you liked it :) Obviously, feel free to tell me if there's anything you disliked or what you particularly liked. Don't worry, angst is mostly over with this chap, also I think this story will end in two more chapters at most. Actually next one, could already be the last one D: Well, stay tuned and find out soon... See ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took me forever to upload this chapter but since classes have re-started I don't have much time left for writing T.T So here's the next part, I personally think it's the best out of these 4 chapters, I absolutely loved to write it. Hope you guys like it as well :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Saving his life!**

"_No way!"_ Jack thought to himself as he watched on while Hiccup was going wild on those dangerous people. _"It can't be! Was he always this strong? No, it's not just that… his eyes are not the same anymore! I can almost feel it, the killing intent coming from him… Are you doing all of these to protect me or…?" _As Hiccup threw the short man on his companion, knocking both of them out, Jack felt temporarily relieved. _"Is it over already? Hic… you did grow up, you're not the introverted kid I knew anymore… you've become a fine man."_ A slight blush was starting to appear on his pale cheeks, but when the other male turned to him asking "Are you alright, Frost?" he couldn't help but snap at him "Idiot! Why did you put your life in such a danger?! You didn't have to help me! Besides, we are not even friends anymore, so why did you even go that far to save me?!" But he soon regretted what he had said, he was actually very admiring of Hiccup right now, still it irked him the way he had talked to him. _"Why did you use my last name? We've known each other for so long and you even protected me just now… or were you protecting someone else?"_ However, Jack felt even more guilty when he realized tears were running down the other boy's cheeks: he had messed up pretty bad and this time it was all his fault. Then he noticed the brown-haired male's expression and could almost see the inner struggle he was having with himself playing on his face. Was he trying to make up a witty response? Then again, Hiccup had always had a sharp reply ready, so it probably wasn't that.

Just as he was about to lose his patience and plainly ask him what was wrong, Hiccup lowered his gaze and stuttered some words "Jack, I… really… do lo…". But the white-haired boy had only listened to half of that since something - or better said, someone - was starting to move behind him: the tall man wasn't unconscious anymore and with an angered expression raised his shotgun. _"NO!"_ Jack immediately understood who he was about to shoot at and he wasn't going to allow that. He sprinted forward reaching for Hiccup. He held him as tight as possible before side-jumping. He could feel warm radiating from the body in his arms which awkwardly delighted him even in such a predicament. But what he had to worry about was his safety so the moment they painfully landed on the hard floor he pulled himself up and inspected the brown-haired male. Hiccup was unconscious, he had most likely hit his head, but what filled Jack with horror wasn't that.

It was the huge wound in his left leg. Bones and muscles had been tore apart from the sheer strength of the bullet's impact, blood spilling out at a quick pace. Jack wasn't one to faint because of some blood, Hiccup and he had seen some pretty bad injuries on the football field, but seeing them on his defenseless friend was almost too much. He started to feel weak, but he wouldn't allow himself to pass out right now: he had to do something for Hiccup. Memories of the first-aid course the whole football team had attended last year flowed back to him. First, you need to identify the source of the bleeding: well, that was easy. Then, you have to press down hard on the wound itself or, whether it's impossible for any reason, you should press upstream on the main arteries. Jack decided he was going to ignore the destroyed area, not wanting to damage it even further so he leaned in closer to press both his hands on Hiccup's inner thigh, trying not to think of how near he was to his groin. Then he realized the tall armed man was just before him, his weapon raised once more, this time pointing it straight at Jack's face. "You'd better get away from him, now." Jack just stared at him keeping his hands steady on Hiccup's body, unwilling to let Hiccup die "If I do that, he'll die in no time! He's losing too much blood. Please, if you stop right now there won't be any consequences… no one's dead! If you leave now you might be able to get away with this, but if you keep this up…!" Jack's pleas were clearly unheard as the man before him clicked on the safety, ready to shoot any moment. The young boy couldn't do anything at this point but to try and protect Hiccup's helpless body so he bent forward, covering him as much as he could, preparing himself for the shoot, for his quickly approaching death. _"I'm sorry Hic, I should have told you sooner that I…" _

A deadened sound was heard, but there were no loud shoots. Jack slowly opened his eyes, still feeling unsure and scared. He dared to look above and what he saw left him speechless. The tall man had lowered the arm holding the weapon and was gaping weakly, blood dripping from his mouth. That's when Jack noticed the red pool which was forming on the man's dark clothes, just about where his heart was. The tall man wasn't a threat anymore: he swayed back and forth a little before finally falling backwards on the ground. The second the man touched the floor the door was opened abruptly once more that morning and some black-ops entered the class room. The rest of the teen-agers, who had assisted at the whole scene unable to move or even say something, suddenly got up: some were talking with an agitated tone, others just stood still and muted but clearly relieved. As the classroom was getting more and more crowded and noisy Jack was starting to feel weak again. Luckily some paramedics got in as well, ready to aid and transport them to the hospital. Jack could only mutter "We're safe, Hic!" before passing out.

**So this is it for the moment! In the end****, instead of writing one long last chap I chose to write two separate chapters because of this pattern of 1k-words-length I feel comfortable with (although I honestly hadn't planned it at the beginning, it just seems that the right cliffhanger comes to me at that very point). So next one will be the last one T.T I'll warn you right now: there's going to be lemon :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the delay! I've been busy lately with a couple of birthdays, friends and classes as well, so don't kill me T.T I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but... it's not! There's one more I want to write. Also, I didn't really put any lemon in this one, so it's going to be in the next one, I promise! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5: Caring Love!**

Hiccup slowly regained consciousness. The very first thing he could feel again was his body, it was heavy and numb and he could barely move his fingers. Then he realized he was lying on something soft and that he was in a quiet, bright place. Although he hadn't opened his eyes yet he could perceive the light engulfing him. Was this heaven? He couldn't remember everything that had happened before he had passed out, but some memories started flashing before his eyes. The classroom door bursting open, two armed men getting in and threatening someone he holds so much dear… but he couldn't remember who it was. He felt like it was a boy and his name had something to do with J…esse or J…amie? No, he knew they weren't the right ones, but it seemed as his mind had gone blank all of a sudden. His head was too heavy and hot, using his brain was exhausting him. Then, a refreshing breeze came in out of nowhere _"Did someone just open a window_? _Fresh air really is what I need right now, it makes me feel so light and…"_ Small, comfortable details flowed back to him: fresh pale skin, glacier blue eyes, white hair… As he suddenly remembered, he opened his eyes and pulled himself up screaming. "Jack!"

The white-haired boy was just about to sit down back on the chair beside Hiccup's bed when the young man before him had pulled himself up with a cat-like movement, catching him off guard and almost making him fall off the chair. Hiccup turned to him, his green eyes and candid smile warming up to him. Jack too felt warmth spreading from his heart, relief finally permeating his whole body. He slowly stood up to face his longtime friend and weakly smirked. Then, as if his body was moving on his own he approached the brown-haired male and hugged him tenderly, letting go of his tears. They talked at the same time "Hiccup…!" "Jack…!" They separated and stared at each other awkwardly, a little embarrassed because of the proximity. "You go first, Jack" said Hiccup, wanting to hear more of Jack's voice. The other boy paused only a moment before saying what he had prepared while Hiccup was lying unconscious in the hospital bed. "Hic, you know I'm quite the straight-forward guy, so I won't beat around the bush and I'll just say it: I love you… as deeply and earnestly as possible. I always did, but it took me a while to realize… I'm sorry."

Hiccup's eyes widened in an unprecedented way, Jack almost feared his beautiful eyes would pop out of their sockets. Jack kept silent, he wanted Hiccup to say something, to understand his feelings and, hopefully, to love him back. But nothing came out of the brave boy that had saved him just yesterday. After about a minute Hiccup recovered from the shock and his eyes pierced right through Jack's, as if he was trying to sense whether he was telling the truth. What he found there delighted him so much that he started crying and laughing at the same time. The shorter boy extended his hand to grab the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him near him. The white-haired boy allowed himself to be dragged by the other male so that he could lean closer and closer to his soft lips. Their mouths finally collided, tongues quickly invading each other's wet cave. They fought for dominance and as Jack won Hiccup gave a low moan. Jack hugged him once again but he held too tight and the brown-haired boy pulled back whimpering "Ouch, Jack! My body still hurts a lot, you know!" Jack apologized with a soft kiss on Hiccup's cheek and that made him redden out of embarrassment. That kind gesture made Hiccup realize something "Jack, what are we doing? You have a girlfriend… isn't this like you're bet..." "Actually, Tooth and I are no longer a couple. We broke up a week ago or so." Interrupted Jack with a light tone. Hiccup's eyes widened once again, then he asked "A…A week ago? What happened? I thought you two were… happy." Hiccup's tone got sad at the end and he lowered his gaze, but the other boy simply touched his chin and pulled Hiccup's face up to stare him in the eyes. "Listen well, Hic. We have been happy… but only for a short time, I soon found out I wasn't in love with her as strongly as I am with you. I didn't want to admit that, I didn't want to realize I had completely fallen for my best friend. I had no idea how you would react… I'm sorry it took that much time for me to accept that. Also, we did break up, but on friendly terms, neither of us wanted to hurt each other so we just went down different paths. We were both okay with that." Hiccup felt better but a little guilty nevertheless. Toothiana was a nice girl and she probably suffered a lot because of the break-up, but had tried to act tough before Jack. That or she thought Hiccup was the best option for the wonderful white-haired boy. _"Thank you, Toothiana."_

They spent the rest of the morning talking about what had happened after Hiccup had passed out. Jack explained to the brown-haired boy what the police had found out: the two men were brothers and they had lost everything they had because of the world financial crisis. The shortest, being also the elder of the two, had suffered more than the younger brother trying to sustain both of them and their own families as well. Because of the stress he had developed a serious depression case which was further worsened by schizophrenia. Because of that they had decided to take some hostages and get enough money to start back anew. "Luckily, the school buildings nowadays are full of cameras everywhere to avoid terroristic attempts as well as bullying. Thus, the school direction was able to contact the police the moment those two took out their weapons. They did an amazing job, you know. In just about 15 minutes they were ready to go, they really are something!" Said the white-haired boy enthusiastically. Hiccup was astonished to hear the whole background story, but when Jack got to the point where the younger brother had been killed Hiccup couldn't help but feel sorry for him and his family. And not just him, the other brother had been sent to an asylum in hopes of rehabilitating him, so his family had also been shuttered. The brown-haired male couldn't resist and a tear rolled down his cheek. "So now that that's over we sh… Hic, what's wrong?" Jack had stopped abruptly seeing his lover crying. "Jack…" muttered Hiccup in a weak voice "I can't help it, I feel sorry for them, even though they threatened you, me and everyone else in our classroom! Why do I feel like this? I should hate them, and partly I do, but…" Jack leaned in and give the other male a delicate, loving kiss on his lips, stopping his talking. "You know, Hic, this is exactly one of the many reason why I love you: you're always so compassionate and try to see the best in others, even the bad ones. That's just you, and you're perfect like this."

Hiccup was speechless, then he realized he still hadn't said _that_ to his longtime friend "Jack, you know, I still haven't told you something very important…" "You mean when you told me to speak first?" asked Jack, curious. "Yeah, well… it really is hard to say… I've never done this before… Oh God…" Jack simply kept looking at him with a half curious, half smirking expression on his beautiful face. "Geez, I LOVE YOU!" screamed Hiccup. Then he realized what he had just said and blushed slightly, but looked straight at Jack, who was now smiling as wide as possible "At last you said that! I thought you had forgotten I had told you…" They stared a moment at each other, then they started laughing till they were out of breath. "What's the mess in here?" a loud voice came in from behind the door of the hospital room. Then a well-built, bearded man entered the chamber, followed by a doctor and a nurse. "Dad!" "Hiccup!" The tall muscular man soon was by his son, holding him tight. Once again that morning, Hiccup cursed and tried to break free from the painful hug, but unlike Jack his dad was quite a challenge. Luckily, both the white-haired boy and the doctor intervened to separate them. "Mr. Haddock, your son is quite weak because of the recent events and the surgical operation, too. Please, restrain yourself." Said the nurse in a reassuring tone, then she turned to her young patient smiling. But Hiccup was confused: why had he undergone surgery? Then he remembered he had been shot in his left leg and terrified he grabbed the sheet covering his body and pulled it to his side, just to reveal… he still had both his legs, although one was immobilized with a thick plaster cast. He slowly looked up to Jack and the others and asked "How…?" The doctor smiled and replied "Well, the wound was very bad, but we've got some top-notch surgeons here. The operation lasted some hours and at a certain point we actually feared we'd have to take it off, but in the end we managed to save it. I bet you're quite attached to it, aren't you?" Said the doctor, half laughing. Hiccup was still in a sort of shock, but he was definitely relieved. "Actually, you should thank your friend here as well. He was phenomenal." Continued the physician pointing at Jack "Instead of pressing down on the wound to stop the bleeding he pressed upwards on the main artery, thus he avoided greater damage and at the same time he successfully stopped the blood. You owe him his life, you know." Jack's face was a light shade of red because of the compliments, but looked at Hiccup and both grinned widely. "Still, your leg will take quite some time to heal fully, so I recommend you don't do any sports for a while."

"What?! But this is my last year in high school! I must play in the football team! Otherwise we'll…" "Stop it, Hic!" Jack had come closer to Hiccup and had grabbed his hand and was now holding it tight. His normally blue and cold eyes were now flaming as he looked at his beloved mate "You're not playing this year. I don't want you to get hurt any more than this, neither does your father, I'm sure of it." That said, he turned towards the tall man, challenging him to say otherwise. To be honest, Stoick was really happy that his son was a talented football player, just like he himself had been when he was younger. But he wasn't going to let his pride have the best of him in such a situation, so he nodded. "Dad…" "Please, Hiccup, you know full well you can't play like this. Also, I'm sure Jack will do his best to bring victory to your team. I'm sure you trust him a lot, just as much as I do…" Both Hiccup and Jack looked up at the bearded man, surprised. He had never said something like that, and they had known each other for 7 years. As Stoick averted his gaze, clearly embarrassed, a thought crossed both Jack and Hiccup's mind. Had the older man understood their relationship? Was he trying to say that he was ok with it? The two boys looked at each other, than back to Stoick, who was now turning a dark shade of red. "Well, I think I should leave now and let you rest some more!" Hiccup's dad turned his back at his son and left silently, the doctor and the nurse following suit soon after verifying Hiccup's health state.

Jack and Hiccup were once again alone in the room. They stared at each other, then Jack asked "Do you think your dad knows something?" Hiccup pondered it a little, than he replied "Yeah, I do. Actually, I think he always liked you for being my friend. You know, he usually doesn't show it, but I know full well he loves me a lot. So I think that he likes the people that like me… I guess." Both smiled once again, knowing that although their new relationship had just begun, it already had a supporter. Outside the room Stoick had been leaning on the door, listening to the whole conversation. A little smirk appeared on his mouth. _"Valka, our son has found someone precious to him and it's none other than his little friend Jack… I think he'll be safe, but you keep watching over him from above, alright?" _Hiccup's dad looked up, trying to communicate with his dead wife, reassuring her as he used to do when she was alive. She was actually very similar to their brown-haired son, while Stoick could see himself in Jack. "Such a nice couple they make" and with that he left down the hall chuckling lightly.

**So, as you can see this chapter is quite longer than usual (about twice as long as the previous ones, I think) because I just had to put in some serious romance between these two! I had originally intended to make the hospital scene just a little part of the last chapter, but in the end it bacame a chapter on its own, that's why there's going to be one more! But next one really is going to be last one, I only have three little scenes I want to put in there to put an end to this nice fic. See you next time, then! **


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, this is the last chapter of this fanfiction and there's lemon, I warn you! But there's also romance and a fluffy epilogue (I just love writing epilogues, seriously *.*). Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: Burning Love!**

"HELL YEAH!" Hiccup almost fell off his seat as he had tried to jump up in excitement before actually remembering he couldn't because of the plaster. Still, no one had noticed since all of the onlookers at the football field were amazed by Jack's final action, which had just led their team to the third victory in a row. As the crowd started screaming and acclaiming the champions, the red-wearing team ran towards the audience to get to their co-captain, who had been unable to play after a serious incident which had involved him and the captain, Jack Frost.

"Hic!" "Jack!" As Jack's and Hiccup's shining eyes met they realized they weren't able to restrain themselves anymore, even though they were in the middle of an over-excited crowd. They hugged each other, holding tight, trying to convey to the other male their warmth and love. Most people didn't understand the deep meaning beneath this gesture, thinking it was plainly some team-bonding thing, others knew better and looked up with a little smirk. The whole football team had been the first to know about their relationship and had been unexpectedly welcoming. It had happened after a normal evening training as they were going back to the locker room. Jack motioned for them to listen to him as Hiccup, who had been watching his teammates playing from the bench, approached them. They stood shoulder by shoulder as the white-haired boy talked and simply communicated they were a couple. Some of them did chuckle a little, believing it was a joke, but as Hiccup confirmed they looked at them in shock, then as if nothing had happened they hugged them, squeezing them, trying at the same time not to hurt their co-captain too much. Then some of the boy's dearest friends had been told, like Astrid, Flynn and Rapunzel. As they let go the people all around surrounded Jack and the others, to compliment them. Jack turned around to get at least a glimpse of Hiccup, but he was nowhere to be found. Confused, the white-haired boy let the crowd lead him to their destination, wondering where Hiccup had gone.

As Jack soon found out the party was at Hiccup's house. He had been there several times already, both as a kid and as a teenager, and by now it felt like his own home. As the whole football team was standing before the porch of the house, ready to get in, Marc suddenly murmured something to the other teammates, without letting Jack hear any of that. Even more confused he straight-forwardly asked "Ok, what's going on here? First Hic disappears, then you keep whispering some stuff so that I can't hear you… Mind to explain me?" Marc seemed quite embarrassed, just as the whole team actually, and didn't say anything. Then Luke replied in a hurried tone "Well, Hiccup wanted to have a priv…" "Shut it, Luke!" Marc and the others looked at the blond boy menacing, silencing him. But obviously Jack had caught on the half-spoken word and smirked. _"Is that so?" _The white-haired male thought to himself, a light shade of pink reaching his cheeks. "Well, then I guess I'll see you around. But make sure you have some fun too, 'cause I'm going to!" And with that he hurried inside and closed the door behind himself. The house was quiet and cleaned up as usual… more or less. Jack had just noticed something on the floor, just before the stairways that led on the second floor and to Hiccup's bedroom. It was a pair of trousers. Blood rushed up to his cheeks and his heart started beating much faster than normal as he pondered the situation: although they had been together for 3 months now, Hiccup and him hadn't gone past some deep kisses and a little foreplay. It was mostly because of the other boy's aching leg and since Jack definitely didn't want to hurt him they had restrained themselves as long as possible. But they wanted each other so bad they couldn't wait anymore.

Jack rose up and went up the stairs, more clothes were scattered around the place. The last piece of clothes he saw was _his _underpants before the closed door to the bedroom: Jack's face was definitely red now. He heard no noise coming out of the room and he wondered whether Hiccup was really in there. _"Well, there's an easy way to know that." _He thought to himself as he grabbed the knob and opened the door. "Why did you take so long?!" Hiccup was standing – naked – before him and he seemed a little angry. "I was starting to freeze in here, damn!" Jack simply gaped, he couldn't believe how beautiful his fiancée was: a tall, lean body and some freckles over him. The moment the brown-haired boy opened his mouth to scold him some more, Jack was over him. Their lips glued, their eyes shut, letting their emotions pervade them the blue-eyed boy led his lover onto the bed. Their passion became uncontrollable and Jack pulled back a little from their kiss to catch his breath and to take off his shirt. Hiccup stared at him for a second before helping him, unzipping his pants. In a matter of seconds Jack's pale body was shown and this time it was Hiccup who took his sweet time to admire him. A slightly taller than him but also a thinner body, no visible signs on his pale and perfect skin. "You're really handsome, Jack…" "Is that why you love me?" Jack replied with a taunting smirk. "You're an idiot! You know I love you because of _who_ you are, not because of your looks, also we're…" Hiccup would have gone on, but Jack's laugh stopped his babbling. "Why you…?!" Hiccup was starting to get offended. But then Jack turned serious all of a sudden "Hic, I was kidding, of course I know you love me. I have a constant reminder of that." His voice was a little cold and Hiccup understood he was referring to his plastered leg. Jack was starting to get sad and Hiccup wasn't going to let that happen. He put his hands on his soft cheeks "Listen very well to me, Jack Frost! It was me who decided to put myself in danger, it's not your fault, at all! I was ready to give away my life for you because I love you from the deep of my heart. So don't you dare to get sad on me now, you're killing the mood here." Jack's eyes were wide open, then he murmured something. "Thank you, Hic." The green-eyed young man immediately understood what his beloved truly meant. It wasn't just because of what he had just said, Jack was thanking him because he had saved his life 3 months earlier.

Their mouths collided once again, struggling for dominance and Jack winning easily. He embraced Hiccup, his hands wandering over his hot body, till he reached his throbbing cock. His lips left the boy's mouth to lay rough kisses on Hiccup's neck, then ne nibbled his hard nipples, which elicited a low moan out of him. Jack smirked, satisfied that he could make his lover growl like that. But he wasn't stopping there: he kept going south until he was over his rock-hard erection. Then, after shooting a quick glance at those lust-filled green eyes, he took most of it in his hot, wet mouth, sucking on it. Hiccup grabbed Jack's short hair and pulled a little, hurting him, which only made the taller boy even more excited "You so didn't have to…" Jack growled, his animal instincts overcoming him. He started to suck hard on his lover's dick, wanting to hear more of his moans. "Please Jack, stop! Otherwise I'll c…" The white-haired boy immediately stopped and grabbed Hiccup on his hips, then he turned him with a swift move underneath himself, so that he could see his back as well. "Jack, can you…?" Hiccup was definitely feeling embarrassed and couldn't bring himself to ask what he wanted. But Jack knew already "Don't worry, Hic. I'll take you as nice as I can. I won't hurt you, I promise." Feeling reassured, Hiccup relaxed and simply stared at Jack, lovingly. "I know." And with that Jack entered him, incredibly slowly to allow his lover's body to adapt to his shaft. While he did that, he also grabbed Hiccup's cock to squeeze it, so that excitement could overcome the pain. After his manhood had been buried deep inside him, both Jack and Hiccup released a sigh of relief. "Please, Jack, move" pleaded the brown-haired boy. "Hic, are you sure? I can wait a little longer…" "Just move Jack! Please! I… I love it, to feel you inside me, so please…move." And Jack obeyed: first he moved slowly, but the unsatisfied noises coming from his lover made him speed up the pace, and soon he was ramming into him, again, again and again. Each thrust was full of passion and made his erection disappear into Hiccup, exciting him more and more, till he was just about to reach his climax. "Hic, I'm… I'm cumming!" "Me too, Jack!" And as their pleasure picked they screamed loudly, finally releasing themselves.

As they stood still except for the panting a thought crossed Jack's mind "Hic… your father's not home, right?" He was a little scared, because whatever Hiccup would say about the fact that Stoick liked him, he wasn't so sure. "Don't worry Jack, I had him out of here on purpose so that we could have the house all to ourselves." "And how did you do that?" Jack was amazed: Hiccup had probably been preparing this evening for a long time. "I simply told him that we were going to have sex" Jack froze, sweat rolling down his front "And… and he just agreed with that?" "Well, to be honest, he wasn't really happy about it at the beginning, but then I said that we would have done it either way, whether he was home or not. So he preferred to leave." Hiccup had a big smile on his exhausted face. Jack was even more amazed and now was scared as well _"He's so going to make me pay for this"_. Hiccup, seeing his lover's worry, held him in his arms and lulled him till he fell asleep. "He really loves you, Jack. You're one of the most precious people to him, he told me that himself. But he won't allow me to tell you, sorry." Hiccup whispered into Jack's ear. He smiled once again, closed his eyes and followed his boyfriend in the dreamland.

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER

"Now then, Danielle. You really are beautiful! I'm sure Dad's going to be very happy to see you like this." Hiccup stared lovingly at his three-year old daughter: a soft and pale skin, pink, chubby cheeks and wonderful fair hair. She was so young, yet so adorable and beautiful already, just like his father Jack.

After high school Hiccup had opted for medical school in the nearby city, while Jack had decided he'd become a police officer in the town they came from. This way they had been able to start living together very soon, although Hiccup was still studying to become a specialist in Psychiatry. Their past experience had inspired them to help others and so they followed the paths they felt more comfortable with. Then, after about 6 years of happy cohabitation they decided to move onto the next step and so they had a baby thanks to Jack's DNA and a nice woman who was willing to do it. Hiccup had been adamantine about using Jack's sperm, explaining he wanted their future child to be as beautiful as possible, and although the white-haired man had always thought - and said - that Hiccup was incredibly handsome he agreed in the end to avoid any fights.

But for the past two weeks Jack had been away to help out with an extremely difficult murder case in another town: although he was young he was also very talented and smart and he was starting to build up a good reputation for himself. Hiccup was extremely proud of him, that was obvious, but he hated the fact that he was away from him and their daughter.

While Hiccup was combing Danielle's long hair the doorbell rang. Both father and daughter jumped up in excitement, knowing full well who it was. In fact, they had been preparing for some time now to welcome Jack home. And said man had noticed it just from looking outside: Danielle's games weren't scattered in the garden as usual and a big poster was hanging on the front door. It was definitely his husband's and his daughter's doing and it was just a very simple sentence, but every letter had a different color "WELCOME BACK, DAD". He smirked and rang the doorbell, waiting forward to see his family again. The door burst open as Hiccup and Danielle ran towards him. "Daddy!" "Jack!" They both hugged him tight (Danielle actually held onto his leg), leaving him breathless. He smiled at his Hiccup, kissing him softly on his lips before pulling away and taking Danielle in his arms. "So how's my little princess doing? Had some fun with Pa? Or did he bore you to death?" As Hiccup pouted the little girl laughed and said "We had a lot of fun together, but I missed you so much, daddy!" Then she started crying out of nowhere. "C'mon, I missed you a lot, too. Both of you." Jack said in a reassuring tone, exchanging a loving glance with his husband. "Well then, are you two going to stay out here forever or are you getting in?" Hiccup asked, pretending to be offended. "We're coming! We're coming!" And as both of them entered past the door chuckling, Hiccup lingered a moment on the porch observing them from the back, taking in that perfect family moment. "Man, and to think that all of this wouldn't have happened, hadn't those two brothers attacked us!" Then he followed the two people he loved the most in the world inside their home, closing the door behind them.

**So, this is the end of it, I guess T.T I hope you loved this story as much as I did. As usual, if you wanna say or ask anything simply review and I'll answer. If anyone wonders, I'd like to write two stories next: a long one-shot KakashixNaruto and a multichapter (?) JackxJamie in their proper universe, i.e. no AU (although I have no clue how much time it'll take)! Well, see ya!****  
**


End file.
